Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting systems, and more particularly to spa fixture lighting systems.
Description of the Related Art
Spa designers and manufacturers may provide useful lighting for spa control panels, water features and the interior seating area of spa tubs. A need continues to exist to provide useful lighting in spa systems.